


If my Heart was a House You'd be Home

by GayCheerios



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has a Praise Kink, Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Is it poetic or horny? you decide., Kisses, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Praise Kink, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28996455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Risk it all because I'll catch you when you fall. Wherever you go, if my heart was a house you'd be home.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78





	If my Heart was a House You'd be Home

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a cute little fluffy drabble then i got so carried away as usual! i actually had so much fun with this one, i actually really like it!
> 
> title is from the song: If My Heart Was A House You'd Be Home by Owl City. yes, it's 2021 and i still listen to owl city. BUT THIS SONG IS SO SO SO SOFT AND ITS LITERALLY THEM
> 
> enjoy the shitshow sluts!

Obi-Wan can’t say he’s not surprised when he hears Anakin entering their quarters with all the grace of a newborn fawn. He hears a plentiful of fumbling, groaning, and even some small growls. He doesn’t need to look up from his book to know that Anakin Skywalker looks like a disaster. Obi-Wan chuckles to himself, when is his Anakin ever _not_ a disaster. He hears footsteps grow closer until he feels the couch dip with his lover’s weight. The final thing he waits for his-ah there it is. Anakin’s head right smack in his lap, like he owns it as if it’s free real estate. Anakin has always had a thing for his lap, he muses, ever since Anakin was a boy, he’s always loved occupying the space. And even now, Anakin will just plop down on his lap. Obi-Wan finds it so endearing, and simply _cute._ Anakin in general is so damned cute. The way his perfect little lips pout when something frustrates him, or he’s being teased, or the way he gets so excited about things, the childlike joy radiating off him in waves. 

In many ways, Anakin is still like a child. The way he pouts when he doesn’t get what he wants, or when his eyes practically light up when he gets the first bite of some sugary treat. Maybe the way he cries, in the crook of Obi-Wan’s neck like he always used to. Or the way he still sometimes stands at the door in the middle of the night, scared, soft, and vulnerable from a nightmare. Perhaps it’s the twinkle of mischief that’s never left his voice, no matter how old he gets, he’s always found a way to get in trouble, or rather, the trouble always finds him. Obi-Wan smiles, as he feels Anakin shift beneath him. Now, instead of his head on his lap, it’s Anakin sitting in his lap, facing Obi-Wan with a somewhat bashful expression, and a petal pink blush on his face. Ah, Anakin has always been so hesitant to ask for help, to ask for what he _needs._ Luckily, Obi-Wan has always known what he’s needed. What he needed when he was a boy is not much different than what he needs now. What he’s always craved, and needed was his Master’s attention. Obi-Wan is more than happy to give it to him. 

Obi-Wan leans forward to mouth against Anakin’s nape. The gasp that escapes Anakin is one of surprise. As if he didn’t expect to get what he wanted when he was sitting so pretty on his Master’s lap. The ginger has to stifle a laugh at how silly his lover truly is. Obi-Wan Kenobi will never deny Anakin Skywalker. He never has, and never will. Kenobi will always spoil and dote on his love. Anakin leans into the press of his lips, a familiar and comforting motion that reassures Obi-Wan. 

_“Obi-Wan.”_ His name is said in a million different ways, said, spat, and hissed by hundreds of different tongues, but never does one sound as ethereal and exquisite as the way Anakin caresses his name on his lips like a god. Like his name is the only word he’s ever known and will ever come know. The way Anakin so breathlessly says his name, like it’s the light in the damp and bitter darkness, the cool, crisp, refreshing waters to douse the inner flames of his untamed soul. So many love confessions lie in this one uttered word. So many endless seems of devotion all curl around these three syllables, just as Anakin’s force signature wraps around his own. It keeps wrapping and wrapping until Anakin begs to be smothered in his presence. So much is said in his name, and yet in the beautiful complexity, there is simplicity and serenity. 

Anakin goes to grind against him, and Obi-Wan can’t help but smile. “Sweetheart, is there something you’d like from me?” He asks sweetly. It wouldn’t be fair to tease the boy when he’s in one of his moods, it would be downright cruel. But that doesn’t mean he should lose his manners. Obi-Wan will give Anakin anything he desires. He will bring Anakin the entire Galaxy if he asked in that gentle, pleading tone of his and batted his pretty eyelashes. But Anakin doesn’t desire the Galaxy, all he truly wants is Obi-Wan. All he needs to do is ask. And if he needs a gentle reminder, then Kenobi shall deliver. “My light, use your words please,” Obi-Wan chides calmly and smiles patiently when he sees Anakin trying to compose his jumbled and scattered words. He sees the gears working in his brilliant mind, and the older couldn’t be happier. 

Anakin takes a deep breath, and exhales, slow and calm, just like his Master taught him. “Master, can you please touch me? Please, I need it.” He begs breathlessly, shifting against Obi-Wan’s lap, the motion another plea in itself. The little wiggling of Anakin’s hips earns a stifled laugh from Obi-Wan. He is just too sweet like this, so excited that he can’t contain it, and his excitement comes out in different little ways like this. On one hand, it makes every fiber of Obi-Wan’s being want to cuddle and coddle him and keep this incredibly powerful man safe, to protect him and wrap him up in safety, and unyielding, unconditional love for the rest of his days. On the other hand, it makes Obi-Wan absolutely _feral_ that the force would give him such a sweet and innocent thing. Because no matter what Anakin Skywalker is a pure piece of the innocent beauty of the force. It makes Obi-Wan want to see this precious star crack in his hands, and Obi-Wan wants to be the only one to have the pleasure and the power to piece him back together. He knows Anakin will gladly let him. He’ll give himself to Obi-Wan wholly at the wave of his hand, and oh Gods does that make Obi-Wan’s skin crawl in sheer satisfaction. That one of the most powerful, brilliant, stunning, kindhearted, brave, and overall perfect man to ever exist, would bear his neck in submission. Out of respect, devotion, friendship, and _love_. 

“Of course my angel. You did absolutely astonishing, just as a good boy should. Not only a good boy but _my_ good boy, aren’t you darling?” Obi-Wan praises earnestly, pride and happiness fluttering in his system with a satisfied hum. He looks to the man who owns his heart, his sun, his home, his Anakin, sitting pretty on his lap, and smiles. The older feels all his worries and stress melt away with one look. Anakin refreshes him as the rain refreshes the spring flowers, washing him of all of his negativity, and quenching his thirst. Since Anakin asked, Obi-Wan will deliver, after all, Anakin has always given Obi-Wan what he needs, most of the time without even realizing it. Obi-Wan gives two taps to Anakin’s thigh. “My light, can I please take these off?” He gestures to Anakin’s black leggings, and his love only whimpers out a response. Another chuckle escapes Kenobi’s lips without a second’s delay. “Sweet thing, may I have the pleasure of hearing that absolutely radiant voice of yours that graces those lovely, pretty pink lips?”

Anakin whines, a positively sinful noise created by the most divine of Gods. “Yes Master, and please. Obi-Wan I need you, I need you to ruin me and-and I need you to just-” 

Obi-Wan silences his pretty mouth with a loving kiss because he knows exactly what Anakin needs. He mustn’t chase his words around in a neverending circle to finally grasp at what he desires. All it takes is one please, and Obi-Wan Kenobi will obey, like a fool in love. Except Kenobi is no fool. Or maybe he is. He hasn’t entirely decided. However, he does know one thing. That he is infinitely in love with Anakin Skywalker. No matter what Obi-Wan could do, he knows his filthy hands could never taint or ruin the pure being that is Anakin Skywalker. Part of him loathes that fact, and the other relishes in it. Obi-Wan, deep down, has never been the most decisive person, he concludes. 

“Anakin my dear it’s alright. I know what you need, and I will give it to you.” He breathes. Obi-Wan carefully rids Anakin of his leggings and just smiles. He’s done a lot of smiling tonight but he just can’t help it. His calloused, and worn hands grasp at Anakin’s hand of metal. Gently, he brings Anakin’s wrist to his lips, and presses a tender kiss to the inside of his wrist, and nuzzles his cheek against it. “My light, I will give you anything you desire.” 

_“Oh, Obi-Wan.”_ Anakin gasps, feeling the overwhelming swell of love and undying truth to his words. He shakes like a leaf in Obi-Wan’s grasp, the older can tell how happy and overjoyed his love is. 

Obi-Wan reluctantly lets Anakin’s beautiful arm go, and focuses his attention to the more pressing matter of this situation. Anakin needs to come. And he’s very adamant about getting what he wants, as his little whimpers and whines grow in volume and number. Maybe one day Obi-Wan will record all the beautiful sounds that pass from his sweet lips. But the thought of anything else having these sacred symphonies spilling from his love’s mouth, even a device, is too much for Obi-Wan to handle, so he focuses his attention on the task at hand. It’s hardly a task, it’s a pleasure. He drops one hand to gently stroke at Anakin’s weeping and aching cock, while the other hand occupies itself with simply feeling the glowing skin in his grasp. The moan, the glorious, gut-wrenching moan that claws its way out of Anakin’s throat is absolutely exquisite. “Oh my love, you’re so breathtaking, in everything you do, You are my light, my love, my whole galaxy darling. Such a radiant supernova. Stars Anakin how I worship you.” His hand strokes Anakin faster while his other hand rubs at Anakin’s nipple, which earns him an extra, and drawn out whine, which he savors hearing. “You behave so well for me always, you’re such a good boy for your Master my angel, such a good boy.” 

“Master!” Tumbles from Anakin’s lips and _aha_ that’s just the reaction he needed. 

“Oh, is that what you wanted to hear after a long and tiring day baby? You needed to come home and have your Master take care of you like this. To whine and writhe in his lap like a good boy should so wrapped in your neediness that you can’t even think straight.” He whispers, he doesn’t need to ask if this is what Anakin needed, because he already knows the answer. Obi-Wan knew exactly what Anakin needed the moment he heard his footsteps walk through the door. He could feel it in the way Anakin’s head shifted in his lap. Even if they didn’t have their force bond, he can tell what his love needs and when. He can’t even begin to describe what a privilege it is. 

“Yes! Oh, M-Master you…I-I love you!” Anakin breathes out the best he can. Obi-Wan knows he’s close. Good. 

Obi-Wan responds with a soft smile. “And I you, my dearest light.” And captures Anakin into a tender kiss. With a final cry against Obi-Wan’s lips, Anakin’s come splatters against his robes. Obi-Wan doesn’t mind one bit. 

As Anakin calms down, Obi-Wan’s mind grows quiet, as does Anakin’s. They are more than content in each other’s stillness. In eachother’s silent, boisterous, complicated, simple love. This, days like this, the difficult days, the easy days. It’s more than enough for Obi-Wan. Anakin is more than enough for Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan is more than enough for Anakin. They are each other’s homes. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obi-Wan's lap: *Exists*  
> Anakin: "It's free real estate."
> 
> anyway i had a blast writing this!!!


End file.
